Broken No More
by The Pigeon One
Summary: He flat out left. Now he wants to see her again. Will she want to see him? Possible one - shot, but room is left for more chapters. R


Maybe a one shot, maybe not. All depends on the reviews.

Broken No More.

"You can't just leave." "Raven, there is no point in trying to stop me, you know I've got to do this." "Why! Because you had a stupid little fight with Starfire! I understand she's the most sensitive member on this excuse for a team, but the hell with that! Just because you say the slightest little thing with the slightest hint of meanness in it she gets upset! Are you really going to make that make you leave your friends, and for that matter your home?" "Raven, you don't understand, I love her! Yes, I'm leaving, so face the damn facts!" Raven's hands, which had been balled into fists, were now unclenched. "Fine Robin. There's no stopping you. Thank you for killing the team you created, four of your friends lives, and the city's sense of security." Raven sook her head. "Rae, it's not like that. You know I care about you guys, but I'm ready for a new life; a life family, money, and friends." Raven's jaw dropped. "Yeah, sure, we're your friends. My ass! You know what? Go, go now, and never return to our sight! I never thought I'd hear that come out of your mouth, but it did, so get the hell out of this tower!"

Tears forming in his always masked eyes, Robin picked up his suit case and left. Just left. No one ever tried to stop him, save Raven. He didn't even try to reason with himself. He just plain, flat out left.

That night, the remainder of the Teen Titans mourned. No, Robin had not died. But in their minds, he had. And So had they. Robin had formed the Teen Titans, and in doing so, created a bond and friendship between the five. In one moment, he had destroyed all he had created. To them life wasn't worth living anymore. The Titans had been their world; now it was all destroyed.

2 years later:

"How may I help you?" asked an exasperated Raven behind her desk. "Yes, I looking for a Cassandra Rothen, do you know where I might find her?" "I am she." the still exasperated girl blew out, whipping her brunette hair out of her face. The man handed her a very fancy envolope tied with a red ribbion addressed to a Cassandra Rothen. "Thank you." Raven sighed, grasping the letter and taking it for the young man, dissmissing him.

Raven went up to her rented room in the biggest hotel in Gotham City. As she turned the envolope over, she notice something familiar about the hanwritting. The fancyness of the envolope made it look almost romantic. That did not bode well with Raven. She had changed her name to Cassandra the second the rest of the Titans split up. But it didn't make sense to her. She told no one she changed her name, and she had no friends. As far as she was concerened, no one knew who she was.

After several minutes of pondering who could have possibly sent her this letter, Raven ripped the fancy envolope oen to find a beuatifully written note.

I am aware of who this women of the dark is,

yet am otherwise incapabale of woeing her. She

is indeed a gem in my mysterious mind, yet I have

not seen her for the equvialant of two years. I wish

she knew I am empty without her, a voice on the wind.  
Raven couldn't believe what she was reading. Someone was writing her a love note. Or was it? She countiued to read:

I miss you, Rae. Meet me at the docks at 7 tomorrow.

An old friend who didn't realize how much I needed you.

This made Raven wonder. Could this be one of the Titans boys trying to sweep her off her feet, or was it prehaps Starfire with her naive ways not understading that this would sound like a love note to the average eye. But Raven knew she never let anyone casll her Rae. Save one. Robin.

"You know you want to." said a voice inside her head. Yes, Raven knew she wanted to, but she wasn't sure that she could bare seeing **any **of the Titans, not to mention if it was Robin ...

"Are you sure you want to go through with this, Dick?" Dick's friend Danny asked.Dick nodded his head. "I didn't go to the trouble of finding her just to blow off knowing who and where she was." Danny sighed. "You go to all lenght's, Dick, all lenght's."

Raven looked at herself in the mirror. "Cassandra, I can't beleive your doing this." she muttered to herself. It was exactly 24 hours until she met the person that wrote her that gorgeous note, and she didn't know what to do.

InRaven's dream:

"Come to me, sweet Raven." cooed a voice Raven (Or Cassandra, which ever pleases you) didn't recognize. "Why? I don't even know you." Out of the fog stepped Robin. Cassandra stepped back, wide open in shock. Once she gathered herself, she began to speak. "MY name is not Raven anymore, Robin. My name is Cassandra." Robin took time to study "Cassandra". "No, you're Raven. No amout of changing your appearances can change that. You are and always have been, Raven Roth." Robin approached the girl, still batteling what to do. He put his hands on the girls shoulders. The second he laid them on her, she slouched, bowing her head as if to cry. As quickly as possible, Robin pulled the sulking girl into his arms. Raven did not like this. She pushed away from this ... this tratior who had made her life the hell it was now.

"You caused all of this, bastard. I don't care what you say, Robin, you are no man. You ruined the life of the people who considered you the most awesome person ever. No man would ever create such a hell for people." Now Robin was the one sulking. "I know, I know Raven. What I did I had no right to do. You guys were my best friends and family. Why in all the world I left, I don't even remember. But it's all behind us now. Toghether, just as we formed them, we can re - form them."

Suddenly, an annoying alarm clock went off. Raven turned over to hit it and shut it up. She sighed. "How much longer can I take being Cassandra Rothen?"


End file.
